galaxy_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Capreke Mehawk
Overview Capreke Mehawk (formerly known as NB-1103) is a humanoid clone. He was originally designed for war combat, as part of a genetically engineered army. Due to flaws in his DNA structure, he turned out to be a terrible soldier but a decent mechanic. He resides with Varian, Cadger, Australia and Joey (Cassie) on the Serendipity. History NB-1103 was created under the Samson Program, a scientific military measure designed to give the US an upper hand in the 4 Generations War. Finalized in a lab on April 22, 2472, NB-1103 was deemed fit for training but was immediately put on probation after head researchers and instructors were informed of his 'defects.' Apparently, a hastily trained intern left NB-1103's base chemicals out of refrigeration for an as yet unestablished period of time; probably somewhere between 15-45 minutes. As a result, though NB-1103 was just as durable as his fellow combatants, his tactical abilities were abysmal, he had some difficulty building muscle mass, and he was unable to learn new skills fast enough to meet government standards. As a result, he was ejected from the program with a randomly generated name, Capreke Mehawk, and a phony birth certificate. Since technically ineligible for veteran status, he spent several months moving from one homeless shelter to another, until a Hot Dog vender tipped him off to a nearby youth program. Mehawk went there seeking food and a bed, but soon learned that the youth program was actually Project Blue, an underground effort to rescue ejected clones and re-engineer them for freelance work. This effort was headed up by Fig DuBois, a wealthy eccentric whose deceased husband was a clone. Project Blue and Dimension Travel Mehawk became a full-time case study for Dr. Leo Ruben, a rogue DNA specialist working with Project Blue. While Mehawk was at first wary of Dr. Ruben, the two soon became a dynamic duo. Over the course of seventeen years, Ruben virtually reconstructed Mehawk's environmental response capabilities so that he eventually became a noteworthy operative. They also became best friends. During their last mission together, Ruben and Mehawk went up against rebel foreign agents rumored to have previously unheard-of dimensional manipulation technology in their possession. Mehawk and Ruben were able to wipe out the entire rebel faction but were shocked to discover that the Time Space Index was on an automatic dislocation timer, and Mehawk was caught up in a dimensional rift. He landed in an unknown galaxy and time period. Since then, Mehawk has been working as a spacecraft mechanic/cable repairman, and he hopes to find a way to get back to his home dimension and reunite with Leo. Personality Capreke Mehawk tends to be a loner, and prefers not to discuss much about his past. He spends most of his free time alone but enjoys the company of like-minded people. He enjoys working with anything that has cogs and gears, and is interested in vintage machinery. He does not usually allow emotions to interfere with his decision making process, but he does get frustrated when friends underestimate or ignore him. Capreke also prefers to focus on solid facts instead of concepts, and he has trouble articulating big-picture ideas. He tends to stammer or blurt out the first thing that comes to mind when he's frustrated, but works well with his hands under pressure. While capable of fighting and killing by necessity, he's usually indifferent towards his aggressors and would never harm a friend. Skills and Abilities Role on the Serendipity Category:Characters